reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Random encounters/Red Dead Redemption
Regarding the "Crazy Dude" entry: In the open, you can meet a guy with a dog that will try to shoot you and tell you to go away. If you fail to proceed, he will start shooting you and his dog will attack you. I have not encountered this situation, which likely deserves a better name, otherwise I would rephrase this. I am guessing that the "dog that will try to shoot you" is a pretty scary thing to see. And the phrase "fail to proceed" could use some work too. --LeonKowalski 20:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I've changed the "Crazy Dude" section to reflect how I have encountered the event. The man is always at a small camp and attacks you only if you get close. From what I recall I don't remember losing honor for killing him but he has always attacked me first. I'll try killing him from a distance next time and note the results here. 11:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the suicide random event: is it possible to disarm the revolver (or shoot the poison bottle) before the person kills themself? (possibly resulting in honor?) Superrueben 20:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I did encounter the poison bottle event and (I thought) promptly shot the bottle from the man's hand. He did not react to it at all, and a moment later, still died. I received no honor or any other indication from the game (and was not wearing the bandana). --LeonKowalski 15:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm just wondering whether it's worth mentioning that these are called "world events" rather than random encounters in the in-game stats? Might aid people searching for this page. The number of variations you've come across are listed under stats>general>unique world events encountered, while the total number of any world events is simply under world events encountered. Any thoughts on this? :Of course, you're absolutely right, and it should be changed to the terminology used in the game. But do we know which of these events is a unique event and which are just plain-ol'-run-of-the-mill events? :If so we could make 2 pages, one for each type. :Or is that a lame idea and we should keep it with just one? :- JackFrost23 04:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry, I wasn't very clear earlier. So all the names you guys have come up with for the events, these are the unique world events encountered. So if after playing for say, an hour of a new game, and you come across "The Beauty and the Wagon" three times, and "Wounded Lawman" twice, then the game stat "Unique world events encountered" will be 2, as you have found two of the variations of event, but the "World events encountered" stat will be at 5, because it's a total. Make sense? At least it seems to work that way. Maybe the article can be changed to reflect this? : :And sorry I'm kind of new to these wikis, so I'm sorry if I'm editing these in the wrong way. I figure it'd better to post in the talk page than try editing the page for myself willy-nilly : 02:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC)JulesMasonLynch : : :Part of the problem with changing the terminology is that not all random events are world events, and not all world events can be scored as unique. For example, the friendly, ambivelent, and aggressive campers do not score as world events. The canibal camper and cranky camper with dog are world events, but so far I have only been able to score the canibal camper as unique. I documented the results of my investigation into unique world events in a topic at GameFAQs.com. See: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/957922-red-dead-redemption/55709786 Several times I've ran into someone throwing someone else off their horse and riding away. I tried to shoot the guy but just lost honor instead of being thanked D: Zombilicious 01:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Bandit Taxi I decided to help the bandits attack a stagecoach. After I'd killed the travelers, a bandit started to drive it. So I got in the back of it, and I could choose the location for the stagecoach to go, like a normal stagecoach taxi. Has anyone else managed to do this? 21:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) T Pee "they will sometimes stop at a tree and begin to T-Pee at the tree" The grammar needs fixing, plus, does this mean that the npc throws toilet paper at a tree? 08:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Undead nightmare doctor glitch? I encountert the docter in Undead Nightmare and i wanted to save a undead from the gatling gun so i tried to lasso it and it faills the only left undead kills the doctor. I have travelled around the map seaching for him again but he won't appear anymore. Is this a glitch or something? Has someone maybe a tip to encounter the docter (or where i have the most chance to encounter him)? I don't know if this is normal but it is very irritating. :You cannot save any of the undead around the doctor. Those undead that charge his camp must all be killed before he asks the player to find him one. Also, there are no tips on the best ways to find the doctor. It's a random encounter, so he appears randomly. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Page restructuring This page is long and difficult to use. I'd like to reorganize it to make information easier to find. Here are some things I'm considering: Similar encounters should be grouped together and possibly broken into descriptive subsections. For example: Wounded Lawman, It Might Help if you Aim (which seems equivalent to Law or Disorder?), and Captured Outlaw all involve the player helping (or hindering) lawmen capturing outlaws. Similarly, several encounters involve the player rescuing an NPC in the wilderness from death by hanging, firing squad, bandit attack, etc. while others involve rescuing a woman from attack or kidnapping in a town. NPCs challenging the player in sharpshooting, hunting, and gathering contests would be another section. The Undead Nightmare encounters should be moved to a subpage. As long as the page already is, there's more information that could be added in the form of tips, images, etc., and the Undead Nightmare section is already long enough to work on its own page. 2ks4 (talk) 16:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't open that door! I can NEVER find this one!!! Which sucks because it sounds awesome!Spawny0908 (talk) 20:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Just stop by every little hut you know, Lake Don Julio, Tanners Reach, Silent Stead, Brittlebrush Trawl, Pleasance house, you'll find it eventually. Unfortunately the event can be glitchy and the horde charges out of the house before they are meant too, but when it works its heaps of fun. Good luck! Darth Hendrix 22:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I FINALLY saw it at Warthington Ranch! THAT. WAS. AWESOME! Spawny0908 (talk) 06:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Doctor/High power pistol I have been searching for hours trying to find this random event. Is there a better way to do this, I'm tired of wandering around the map looking for this random event. Are there areas where he's most likely to appear. I've tried looking in tall trees, tumbleweed, all over mexico, and near tanners reach. I can't find this doctor and I want the high power pistol. Must I cheat. Couldn't there be an easier way to do this?TheDudeMan123456 05:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I dont remember this being very hard for me. what i did was go to where theres alot of open land and ride a little, kinda slow though if you go to fast you will probably miss him, and listen for gun shots. its very similar to the man that wants to compete with you to shoot birds. thats all i can really say, you just need some patience lol. Madscy 15:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Merge "Preacher and the Barn" and "Don't Open that Door!" Just my theory here but those two sound to me like the same encounter, just with a different NPC spawning. Am I wrong? Darth Hendrix 01:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) The Supply Coach - Exclusive Event? I know I probably shouldn't have any say as I have no login or anything along those lines, but something is bothering me about 'The Supply Coach' event. It says it is quite common at Manzanita Post. It is, I've had it about 6 times now there, but NEVER in any other location. Does it occur in different locations, and with a different gang other than Dutch's gang? Or is it exclusive to Manzanita? I don't know, but I wouldn't have thought it would have been added specifically to a place which is quite often rarely revisted by players. I would expect it to happen possibly around MacFarlane's Ranch where the Bollard Twin Gang are involved, but that's never happened. For those who are not aware, this is the event where if you accept, you must locate the wagon yourself, by following crows in the sky. Do any of you die-hard Redemption fans know if it occurs in a different location? And if so, where? And with which gang? Seemingly exclusive to the North-land, M.Post - apparently can be accomplished indefinitely, wait a day or two, and repeat, if carrying high enough honorability history or something; I've done it numerous times, the same identical scenario - hint: simply travel down the railroad tracks Great Plains/Beecher Hope-ward, slowly observe the surroundings for a guerrilla Indian taking a leak on roadside rock, to the right of which is the robbed vehicle, and take out a mighty aggressive handful of those pleasant braves - I find these "Indians" (or whatever Politically-Correct mawkishly anodyne term people prefer these days, I don't care, sue me) are the toughest, most resilient enemy combatants in the game, honestly enjoyable in combating as I actually have to try (comparatively), having to empty 3-4, maybe even 5 sniper shots into the berserker individuals, I think once, but my memory is imperfect... "HELLA TOUGH" in the vulgate. So, yes, to all appearances, exclusive to Manzanita, and constitutes "unique world event" if you have the Obscruridad etc. and other things... Complex, confusing equations to the stats, I must admit, Rock-Star has implemented...I could be mistaken in some things I say, honestly. Rock-Star did not get their programming and coding perfect in relation to these matters, specifically, the STATISTICS REGISTRATION, to tell the truth (NOT "knocking" the game)... "Where Did That Come From?" I have never seen this one either! Jesus what else have I missed?!?!?! Spawny0908 (talk) 06:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hanging a woman/man in mexico Regarding the "Hangmans Noose" encounter: Is it possible, that this encounter only takes place in the U.S. parts of the map? At least i never saw it happen in mexico, despite the fact, that there are - lets call 'em - "suitable spots" south of the Rio Grande for this event to take place ;). :That has been my experience as well - I've only seen it in the U.S. :2ks4 (talk) 04:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The Trapper. Does anybody know what the name of the Trapper in New Austin is, I mean the one who says '' Hey Mister, i could use your assistence'', Because he is the survivor leader at Manzanita Post in Undead Nightmare. SUV-Riderz. 20:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The 'Dont Open That Door.' is easy I found it on my first try at Aurosan Basin in Tall Trees anyone know where I can find The Preacher guy? Daniel123Shaw123 19:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Man-on-horseback Rides Circles Around Man-on-foot & Both Shoot at Each Other? Is this part of one of these events? I can't figure out which one and I was curious. I came upon two men in the wilderness. The one on horseback was riding tight circles around a man on foot. The man on foot couldn't move and just stood still attempting to shoot the man on horseback (turning to aim as needed). The man on horseback was at a good canter, also shooting at the standing man. They were so close to each other, I couldn't believe no one was dead yet. Thinking I had limited time to help, I decided the man on foot must be the "victim" (because he couldn't run away, whereas the man on horse could have ridden away safely). So I shot the man on horseback (and the horse, by semi-accident due to level 2 dead eye). The man on foot immedieatly ran away and the game gave me dishonor. The game then told me I needed to chase down the "eye witness". So I did, and I shot him. I was further dishonored. So, were they supposed to be friends playing a game and I wasn't supposed to shoot either of them? Or was it horse theft, and my shooting the horse ruined the whole thing? Someone mentioned seeing an NPC pull a different NPC off a horse and riding off. (Different than the "hey mister, someone stole my horse!" because there is no blue/red dot activated and John is not asked for help.) Perhaps in this instance, both NPCs just happened to have guns and the "NPC steals other NPC's horse without asking for help" event just looked weird ? (This occured in the USA side.) 03:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Good guy robber Just had a random thing happen. I was hunting beavers/foxes around the Wreck of the serendipity when I came across two NPC's, a male and a female, next to a beaver. I got off my horse to skin the beaver after killing it, and the male NPC climbed on my horse and started to ride away so I shot him, resulting in a loss of honor and the female NPC starting to run off to alert the lawmen.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Mexican "Injustice" The game is prejudiced, seriously. I have ancestors of Spanish-Mexican blue blood (HATE ME!) who, I dare admit, were on the "wrong side of history", so their murders, the knife slashing by bandit scum with no idealistic political vision, these slashes into my female matrilineal ancestors, and so on, this was "good murder"... Yeah... The game implicitly forces the player to make a moral philosophical judgment about a seriously complex historic phenomenon - communist agitators of totalitarian, Sadistic bent, anarchistic Nihilistic types in league with organized brigands, and many other all-too-human factors, indeed, played a part in the Mexican tragedy and simplistically judging the Mexican police and army forces as "evil reactionaries", parroting American intelligence community propaganda, whose "tyranny" Marston is awarded Honor if combating, really does not give the player a true choice in the end. The default presupposition is the entire Mexican soldiery and police units were acting in Neronian twisted malfeasance of office, and the possibility the group of soldiers were good men simply doing their job in administering justice to an anarchist bomb-thrower terrorist or "social bandit" murderer, is only mockingly suggested. RockStar. Such Americans... RockStar lampoons America to a degree, there is a adequately non-cretinism begloomed awareness of how CRAZY America is (as the Spenglerian "Far West"), RockStar has a little moral courage, but American chauvinism of the most wretched kind hides in the most secret places, tis true...